xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Kid Flash
Kid Flash debuts in the episode of the Teen Titans animated series entitled "Lightspeed". While the character's true identity is never given, the fact that Michael Rosenbaum voices the character implies that he is intended to be Wally West as Rosenbaum also voices an older Flash/Wally West in Justice League. In the series, he is portrayed similar to the way that Wally was portrayed in comic books. His personality is often considered "laid back", and he is known to be comedic and sometimes flirtatious. When Jinx asks Kid Flash who he is working for, he says, "I work alone these days", implying a previous partnership with the Flash. When the Titans are searching for the Brotherhood of Evil and the Titans East have gone back home to Steel City, Kid Flash decides to help protect Jump City and stop crimes from being committed. When he interferes with the H.I.V.E. Five's criminal deeds, he flirts with their leader,Jinx, and tries to make her reevaluate her life of crime. Shortly afterwards the H.I.V.E Five attempts to capture him and, after Madame Rougetires him out, Jinx traps him in an electric field. Jinx nearly hands him over to Madame Rouge, but she frees him when she realizes Madame Rouge doesn't appreciate her help and that Kid Flash was the one who truly cared for her well-being. Afterwards, Jinx quits the H.I.V.E. Five and joins forces with him as a Titan, and the two quickly form a romantic relationship. He briefly appears in a shot of all the Titans in "Calling All Titans", where it is revealed the Titans have come in contact with him and he has a Titan communicator. (Presumably, this is why he decided to go to Jump City in the first place, though this is never confirmed on-screen.) In "Titans Together", he brings Jinx to the Brotherhood's lair as his ally and helps the speedsters Más y Menos and the other Titans freeze the Brotherhood's member villains inside cryogenic cases. Más y Menos are very impressed by Kid Flash's speed and abilities. Kid Flash is one of the few Titans in the animated series to fully resemble his comic counterpart. However, Wally's eyes in the comics are currently green. The design of Kid Flash with blue eyes remains consistent with his original appearances, pre-Crisis. Kid Flash is mentioned in issue #28 of Teen Titans Go!, and makes cameo appearances in several other issues. He is featured in a worldwide race against Más y Menos in issue #34. Although knowing that Jinx obviously has feelings for him, he inadvertently flirts with Raven, Argent, and several other girls behind while running the race, making Jinx jealous and causing him to lose the race to Más y Menos when Jinx shows up at the finish line and confronts him about his flirtatious nature. They remain close, however, and share their first official kiss in issue #53. Category:DC Universe Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Teen Titans Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Disguise Category:Charisma Category:Teenagers Category:Jump City Category:Americans Category:Seduction Category:Chick Magnet Category:Red Hair Category:Central City Category:Super Hero Category:Teen Titans Go Universe Category:One-Man Army Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Code of Honor Category:Secret Keeper Category:Original Incarnation Category:B Class Category:Building Buster Category:Humans Category:Humans Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Humans